


Teamwork

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hates listening to off-key songs and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> jazzybaybay requested: Ooh, could you do a Clint/Coulson coffee au where someone is participating in a talent night?

“Ugh,” Clint whined, letting his head land on the table. “I’m turning them off. I swear that I’m turning them off.”

“And I set fi–re,” the woman sang, so horribly off-key that Natasha winced. She wasn’t too surprised when Clint reached up to take his hearing aids off and tuck them in his pocket, before smiling at her. Natasha couldn't help, but glare at him as the woman continued to sing off-key nor could she even bother to hold the notes.

‘Switch seats,’ Clint signed, eyebrow arched.

Natasha nodded, letting Clint take the corner now that his hearing aids were out. Now Clint could see the place and no one would sneak up on him, which he preferred. He also knew that the acoustics were better if he let Natasha sit there and he sat across from her.

They continued their conversation, signing as they sipped their coffee. It was their usual weekly meeting, which unfortunately fell upon their coffee shops monthly talent show. It usually resulted in Clint’s hearing aids coming out.

‘Comedian good’ Clint signed at her, glancing past her to the stage. She turned, forcing herself to pay attention, before looking back and shaking her head.

Natasha finished her drink and tapped on Clint’s hand arching an eyebrow. Their own sign asking if they wanted a refill. Clint nodded, sliding his cup over.

She slipped out of her chair and made her way over to the counter. “Melinda.”

“Natasha, usual?” Melinda asked.

“And Clint’s please.”

“You two hanging around for a while longer?” Melinda asked as she started working on the coffee.

“At least as long as it takes to drink this cup,” Natasha replied.

Melinda nodded. Natasha studied and she figured something was up. Melinda never asked how long they were staying, but Melinda was hard to read. She took her coffee back to the table and went back to her conversation with Clint. She was in the middle of telling him about her argument with her boss, when she realized that Clint wasn’t watching her hands and his eyes had returned to the stage.

She turned to see Phil on stage, singing. She just about choked on her sip of coffee when she realized that the song was about being in love with a guy that is supposed to be the singer’s friend. She glanced back at Clint to find that he was staring and no, he hadn’t put his hearing aids, which meant that he wasn’t hearing a word of Phil’s profession of love. Phil finished his song, blushing, as he moved quickly off the stage.

It didn’t take Phil very long, before he walked over to them.

“Hey,” Clint greeted, smiling at him. “You looked great up there.”

“Thanks,” Phil said, smiling shyly at him. “What’d you think of the song?”

Clint’s eyes darted to Natasha and she translated the question.

“It was good,” Clint said, before she could tell him what the song was.

“Good?” Phil repeated.

“Yeah,” Clint nodded.

Natasha wanted to bang her head on the table. “I thought it was interesting song choice. What made you choose that one?”

Phil hesitated, before shrugging. “Spoke to me, I guess.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed as he looked between them.

Natasha sighed. “Why don’t put your hearing aids back in, so you can talk to Phil easier?”

Clint blushed, before reaching into his pocket to fill them out. Phil’s eyes widened as he watched.

“Were you able to hear anything?” Phil asked when they were in.

“Uh… couldn’t really make out the words.”

Phil turned, his shoulders dropping. “So I did all that and….”

Clint looked surprised and he glanced at Natasha who signed as fast as she could. ‘Ask. Phil. Out.’

Clint swallowed, before reaching out to grab Phil. “Why don’t we go someplace quieter, where we can talk, huh?”

Phil glanced at Natasha. She nodded at him.

“Sure,” Phil said.

Natasha waited for them to leave, before getting up and heading over to Melinda.

“They’re going to talk, if they don’t talk about their mutual pining. Then I suggest we combine forces, so I can make sure Clint’s hearing aids are in when Phil sings to him.”

Melinda paused. “He took his hearing aids out?”

“He hates listening to off-key Adele,” Natasha replied.

Melinda nodded. “You’re right, I should have brought you in.”


End file.
